


All is Well

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is waiting up for Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "All is well" and 100quills prompt "Worry"

Molly looked up from her knitting as one of the hands on her family clock changed position with a small click. Ron and Harry's hands had just shifted to "in bed."

"Two o'clock and all is well." Molly murmured to herself.

After an entire summer where all eleven hands pointed to it constantly, Molly had had to change the "mortal peril" designation. Now it only registered as such if her family was in immediate physical danger.

Right now Percy and Arthur were "at work," Bill and Charlie were "in danger," the twins were "up to something," and the four at Hogwarts were in their beds. After the student's escapade in the Ministry, Molly had added hands for Hermione and Harry to her clock. The sixth years were often up into the wee hours of the morning.

She remembered when "all is well" meant that all of her children were in bed and Arthur was home from work. Now she was content when only three members of her family were in danger.

Molly went back to her knitting with a soft sigh. The students were in their beds and Arthur would be home soon.

All was well.


End file.
